


Whomp with the Willow

by BananasPyjamas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bukkake, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Tentacle Sex, Tree Sex, Twincest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasPyjamas/pseuds/BananasPyjamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late one Spring night at Hogwarts, seven girls are sent out into the grounds by their Headmistress to complete a powerful ritual involving old magic, one tree, and many orgasms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

The light of the full moon shone with a pale, ethereal glow across the lush grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a warm summer breeze ran across the treetops. The swish and rustle of the leaves of the ancient trees and the chirping, chittering, and scratching of the Forbidden Forest’s nocturnal wildlife heard by none of the school’s young attendants, all abed or so absorbed within their textbooks that nothing but a full box of Weasley’s Wildfire Wizzbangs going off under their chair could pull them from their stupor. It was heard by none, that is, except the small cluster of dark figures emerging from the small side door of the castle, and the thin, severe figure watching them disappear into the darkness. And when the door swung shut, even she could hear only the crackling of torches and the constant shift and groan of the old place. As Minerva McGonnagal strode quickly back to her office, she wished that this wasn’t necessary - that this annual sacrifice could be stopped. Cursing the infinite limitations of nature that imposed even upon the magical, she nodded to the phoenix perched beside her desk before turning to her bedroom, the flash of the bird’s flame as he apparated from the office briefly casting her thin shadow high upon the wall before her, tall as a tree.

______________________________________________________________________________

Hermione Granger nervously re-straightened her robes for the third time since she’d stepped out into the grounds, fidgeting briefly with her shining Head Girl badge before vainly attempting to push her long, chocolate hair from her face. Her warm brown eyes flicked quickly to the people around her - all seeming to walk so confidently, so calmly. How could they be calm at a time like this? She was all but ready to turn, screaming, and run back to the castle, duty be damned. But that would be disobeying Headmistress McGonnagal - and if there was one thing Hermione could never do, it was disappoint her beloved mentor. Squaring her shoulders, she kept walking across the grass and towards their destination. Towards the dark shape that loomed higher and higher out of the darkness before them. Towards the Whomping Willow.

The seven girls paused as they reached the edge of the Willow’s reach - something all Hogwarts students learned to recognise quickly - and stared up at the hulking form before them in silence. The tree, blind beyond the reach of its roots, stood with its usual unnatural stillness despite their presence, its branches surprisingly bare of leaves even this long after winter. 

“Right. Well. Guess we should get to it, then.” Ginny’s voice broke the silence as she rolled her shoulders, looking around at the other girls. “School’s counting on us, and all that.” 

And with that, she pulled open her robe, shrugging it off her shoulders to let it pool on the grass behind her before pulling off her shoes and socks. Pale-haired Luna Lovegood, standing beside her, followed suit immediately, smiling serenely at her redheaded friend before taking her hand. Next, Susan Bones, carefully folding her robe before placing it on the grass beside her shoes, took Luna’s other hand, and Hermione, fingers trembling, pulled at her own garments until they slid off her frame before grasping Ginny’s. The Patil twins, Padma and Parvati, looked at each other quickly before nodding and disrobing in unison. Taking each others hands, they turned to the last member of their party. Daphne Greengrass, her emerald eyes glittering in the dim light, raised an eyebrow at the others before raising her hands to her chest.

“Well if you’re all going to be so theatrical about it…” she said with a roll of her eyes, folding her own robe on the grass and slipping off her shoes before stepping forward to take Hermione’s and Parvati’s hands. They stood in a line, facing the great tree, for a moment before, urged on by some silent signal, they took a step forward together. Immediately, the tree reacted, swinging one long, thin branch down to them - Hermione gripped Ginny’s hand tight - but as it approached them the branch slowed, moving parallel to them just a pace away and stopping. Along the branch, seven small flowers bloomed, each a deep red which almost glowed in the moonlight. The girls watched apprehensively as the flowers opened and before their eyes a single small, blood-red fruit swelled in each one even as their petals fell until only the fruit remained. Wordlessly, they reached forward, plucking one off the branch. 

“I guess this is it, then.” 

“This is definitely it.”

“Well then. Suppose there’s just one thing for it.”

And with that, the seven girls lifted the round berries to their lips and bit.


	2. Hermione

Hermione moaned at the sweetness of the fruit as its juices spilled into her mouth. It was, without a doubt, the most delicious thing she’d ever eaten. Fire coursed through her body, making her skin hot, making her spine tingle, before pooling behind her navel. She wanted more. She needed more. She ached for it - to feel that tingle, that fire, that heat in her core. She began striding towards the tree, dimly aware of the others alongside her, and as she walked she tore off her tie and unbuttoned her shirt, letting it fall off her body and behind her to reveal her large breasts, held in by her simple bra. A rustle to her left made her turn her head to see Ginny, her shirt unbuttoned yet still on her shoulders, lifted off the ground by a streak of brown. Behind her, Susan had not only taken her shirt off, revealing her huge breasts, but her skirt lay pooled at her feet. The two locked eyes for a moment before a long, thick branch wrapped around Susan’s waist and lifted her up, into the canopy above. Looking ahead again, she saw two more branches reaching down from above to wrap around her own waist before she was lifted high off the ground. 

Cradled carefully by a woven mass of branches like a hammock, Hermione saw a single slim branch rise next to her, pausing by her head. Immediately, she felt the urge to reach out and touch the living wood, and as her soft hand wrapped around it the bark began to peel back from the tip, revealing smooth, green flesh underneath. Shocked, she paused for a moment, before bringing her hand up to touch the flesh. It was surprisingly warm, and somehow both soft and hard at the same time, and her hand slid easily along its surface, leaving an oily substance on her fingers. And then, without thinking, she began to stroke it - slowly at first, and then faster, until her hand flew up and down its length. Yes - this helped to satisfy the need that had grown inside her, helped appease the fire in her loins. More of the oily substance was being secreted from the end of the strange branch as she stroked, keeping it soft and easy to stroke. 

Another, identical branch rose on her other side, and immediately she reached out with her other hand, running one finger down its bark so that it split open to reveal its insides, which she immediately began stroking. Pumping both quickly, the brunette moaned, still craving more, before one of the green shafts pushed forward in her hand and towards her face. Instinctively, she opened her plump lips and pulled the warm flesh into her mouth, and let out a loud moan - there was a hint of the sweetness of the berry in the juices that coated it, and she drew it further into her mouth in the hopes of tasting more. As she sucked it, she stroked its underside with her tongue, drawing more of the sweet oil from it. 

So consumed was she in this that she almost didn’t feel the branches that cushioned her shifting, and a few rising around her chest before giving a few tugs at her bra, but before she could remove her hands from the two branches, the Gryffindor felt it come apart, falling away in pieces and allowing her large, tanned tits to spill out. Her breasts weren’t free for a moment before she felt long, supple twigs wrap around each stiff nipple, tugging on them gently as their leaves tickled the sides of her breasts. She moaned around the shaft in her mouth at the sensation, feeling the heat building inside her. She sucked harder, licked faster, took it as deep into her mouth as she could as she frantically searched for more of those sweet juices. Soon, she felt it pulsing against her lips, and its thrusts into her mouth became more urgent before it suddenly released a wave of the sweet liquid into her mouth and down her throat, which she swallowed eagerly. 

As the shaft spurted into her mouth, its twin which had laid neglected in her hand began to pull free from her grasp, travelling away from her even as she reached desperately for it. Smaller twigs rose again from her leafy hammock, this time tearing at her skirt and panties until she lay naked, the cool night air raising goosebumps on her tanned thighs. The brunette lay in anticipation, still sucking gently on the soft length in her mouth, until she felt the other branch running up her inner thigh and towards where the fire was building stronger and stronger in her core. Hermione felt herself clench as it reached her pussy lips and began to gently rub against them, teasing her. She tried to shuffle forward, tried to hook her legs around something to pull it towards her, but could do nothing to hasten the gentle movements of the rod between her thighs. Her wanton whines were muffled by the branch which still thrusted gently into her mouth, as was the loud moan she released when the lower branch finally slid into her. 

As she lay on her back upon the leafy hammock, thin twigs tugging at her pointed nipples and a soft, smooth shaft each in her mouth and her pussy, the fire that had started in her the moment she bit into that small fruit was building up to a bonfire of need that burned between her thighs, encouraging her to push her ample chest into the air and spread her legs wider, to suck harder on the branch in her mouth and trail one hand down her stomach to gently rub her clit. Pleasure was shooting through the Head Girl, and she could feel her muscles quivering as she rode this mountain of bliss to its peak, edging closer and closer to that feeling of pure pleasure the red fruit had given her, until finally she felt her core clench around the rod that pumped smoothly in and out of the innermost part of herself, making her back arch as she cried out in pleasure. She felt the instrument of her bliss pulsing inside her in response to her release before it filled her with liquid heat, its twin in her mouth mirroring it as it shot another load of its sweet juices down her throat. She felt the fire in her stomach dying down, finally quenched, as the branches pulled away from her, their soft insides being covered once again by rough bark. Her nipples stiff and pointed, juices flowing from her pussy, and with the sweet taste of the tree still on her lips, Hermione drifted off to sleep.


	3. Susan

Susan had never heard of Whomping Willows producing fruit before, but thoughts of botany were quickly dashed from her mind as she tasted the sweet juices of the small fruit on her tongue. An instant spike of arousal shot through her, making her pussy light up with need and her nipples stand stiff, aching to be freed. Half of her shirt buttons were undone by her second step forward, and the garment was off her shoulders by the time Luna had disappeared from next to her - Susan had ensured rapid undressing became one of her talents once she started becoming more seriously interested in dating. Making quick work of her skirt while Ginny was lifted, still almost fully clothed, from the ground, she locked eyes with Hermione for a moment before feeling a branch wrap firmly around her waist and lift her up into the leaves above. 

She found herself placed on a thick branch, straddling it facing away from the tree’s trunk. The branch around her waist remained, keeping her secure, though it shifted so that it sat just below her breasts, lifting them slightly higher. A mass of thin branches, rising behind her, suddenly unclasped the pale girl’s bra and slid it down her arms, revealing her huge tits tipped with large, pink nipples that begged for attention.

Oh, so that’s how it is, she thought to herself. The fruit contained some kind of natural lust potion. But how does the Willow intend to- 

A long, slim branch rose in front of her, and the girl automatically reached out and grasped it. Immediately, the bark peeled from its tip, revealing smooth green flesh underneath.

That explains that, then.

Susan grinned to herself as she pulled the tree’s dick - she supposed it classified as a dick, by the way precum seemed to be seeping from the hole in the end - towards herself, licking her plump lips in anticipation. She licked slowly up the length of the exposed green cock, watching as a larger spurt of liquid was released from its tip to run down the length. It tasted sweet - better than any cock she’d ever sucked, by far - and she was quick to take it into her mouth, wrapping her lips around it and sucking while she massaged it with her tongue. Slowly, she began to relax the muscles of her throat before pushing the long cock deeper into her mouth, feeling it slip down her throat. The Hufflepuff closed her eyes, moaning at the taste of the sweet liquid that coated it, feeling herself grow wetter between her thighs as the plant’s dick began to pulse in her throat. She sucked harder and licked faster, rubbing what didn’t fit down her throat with both hands until with a final thrust it erupted, shooting a load of its juices into her mouth and down her throat. 

The curvaceous blonde was panting with need as she pulled it out from between her lips, and began to push it down to her dripping pussy, but the tree had other plans. The coil around her chest shifted lower around her hips before lifting her up, carrying her backwards along the branch and closer to its trunk, the uncovered shaft shining with her saliva following quickly. When she was set down once again, a multitude of small branches wrapped around her legs, keeping her steady on the branch - and in front of her, protruding directly up from the thick branch, was a wooden knob about 7 inches long. Immediately she reached out, stroking along its length and watching the bark peel back to reveal another shining green cock standing erect before her. 

The vines around her legs supported her knees without hampering her movement, letting her raise her hips to hover over the thick knob before her. With a moan of relief, she began to slowly lower herself onto it, letting it push her pussy lips apart before she began rocking back and forth, teasing it. At the contact, more small branches began to spread across her body, tickling her gently with twigs and leaves so that her skin tingled, wrapping supple vines around her pointed nipples to tug gently at them. As she finally began to sink lower onto the stiff cock, the member she’d taken down her throat swooped up in front of her and between the soft pillows of her breasts, fucking them gently as the vines around her pushed them together around it. 

The cock between her thighs was pure bliss: it sunk deeper into her as she pressed herself lightly down on it, making her moan with relief as her pussy tingled at the contact; she bounced faster on it, harder, making it rub deep inside her so that her muscles clenched around it; she dropped onto it with reckless abandon, feeling it penetrate deep inside her as her cunt greedily swallowed the whole thing. The green cock fucking her tits, long enough to reach her open mouth, began thrusting into it as she took its brother in her tight pussy, matching her pace perfectly. The pale girl leaned back, planting her hands upon the thick trunk behind her and pointing her huge breasts into the air as she sank again and again upon the thick green dick that sprouted from the tree, making it rub against her in new ways. 

She could feel her pussy clenching spasmodically around it as she lost control, her only thoughts to slam this cock into her as she took the other between her tits and further down her throat until she found release. Susan felt the shaft in her mouth pulsing first, before it pulled out of her mouth and squirted its sticky sweetness across her face and onto her heaving tits, its brother in her cunt following just behind, swelling as it filled her up. The feeling of its hot juices on her skin pushed her over the edge, tearing a scream of pleasure from her throat as she came around the cock deep in her pussy. Exhausted, she fell back against the thick branch, letting the long shaft slip out of her as a wave of vines gently cocooned her.


	4. Ginny

Ginny had thought she’d been prepared for anything as she brought the small, plump fruit to her lips, but the immediate heady feeling of ecstasy she felt as its juices ran down her chin was the last thing she’d expected - except, perhaps, for the spread of that warm tingle down to the apex of her thighs. In an instant, she was hornier than she’d ever been. Stepping forward, she was conscious now of how her muscular thighs rubbed deliciously together, of how hot her skin was, of how her skirt tickled her round, firm arse with each step. Luna, walking next to her, disappeared almost immediately from her side, but Ginny was too focussed on fighting with her shirt buttons to follow where she went. She’d just begun pulling the thin shirt off her shoulders when a long, thick branch descended from on high and wrapped around her waist, pinning the shirt to her body as it lifted her suddenly off the ground.

Set down on all fours on a woven platform of branches and wines, the redhead immediately reached her right hand down her toned stomach and between her legs, lifted her skirt and began rubbing her clit through her rapidly soaking panties, desperate already to satisfy the need that had grown so suddenly within her. She paused for a moment as she felt vines begin to creep across her thighs, but when they began to tug at her panties she helped them, shoving the damp fabric down with one hand. Again, she resumed her frantic massaging, but it wasn’t long before the vines returned - this time to gently coax her knees apart and lift the back of her skirt, opening up her pussy to the night air. 

One branch, different from the others, thicker and more purposeful, began running up her thigh, making her skin prickle in its wake. It was smooth, too, not covered in rough bark, and soft despite its firmness. It reached the top of her thighs, and slid between them, rubbing its length along her pussy lips - and what a length it was! Dropping her head to look between her legs, she saw what looked like a thick, green cock pushing between her muscular thighs, rubbing against her pussy and the back of the hand that still rubbed at her clit. The green shaft began to retract, making her moan gently as it teased the edges of her pussy with its length until its tip rested against her swollen, pink cunt, tracing light circles around her entrance. 

“Please… please fuck me…” She dropped her left elbow to the woven mat beneath her, resting her head upon her forearm and raising her firm arse higher in the air in a clear invitation. The anxious Gryffindor didn’t have to wait long - almost immediately, the thick shaft behind her thrusted smoothly into her wet pussy, spreading her wide as it fucked her. She gasped at the feeling of it rubbing against her - it was longer and wider than any cock she’d ever felt, and as it pushed deeper into her she began to moan loudly with each thrust. 

“That’s it… yes, fuck my sweet little pussy ’til you cum inside me, yes, right there, oh-“ The dirty words fell from her mouth as small vines rose from the platform beneath her, opening her shirt and tugging at her bra until it came away with a tear. Immediately, they began to rub at her small breasts, tugging her pink nipples until they were hard as pebbles. Her continued rubbing at her clit combined with the long, smooth shaft pressing against all her most sensitive places was bringing her to a rapid orgasm, and her dirty talk gave way to screams muffled in the woven vines beneath her as her pussy clenched tight around the cock inside her, milking it as it began spurting its juices into her. The hard cock began to pull out of her, their mixed juices spilling out and down her thighs, as vines crept up to wrap around her, but the Chaser reached back and grasped the long shaft before it had left her, lifting her rear forcefully into the air and grunting a wordless command at it. The branches paused for a moment, as though surprised, before springing back into action.

The long cock reentered her pussy as vines wrapped around her calves and thighs, holding her in place and lifting her skirt to reveal her round, firm arse. Ginny’s moans of appreciation turned into a gasp as she felt another of the hard, smooth dicks running up her thigh - up, up, and up, past her pussy, to rub gently against her puckered arsehole. Immediately, she raised her arse higher, desperately attempting to thrust against the warm shaft that teased her second hole. 

“Please stick that fat cock in my arsehole, fuck me in both holes at once like the dirty whore I am,” She’d enchanted her broom to fuck her there while she’d rubbed herself once before, and the experience had been one she wouldn’t soon forget - and this branch felt much thicker than her broomstick. “I need it, I need it, shove that dick inside me so I can feel you both inside me… I’m your dirty cumslut, I need to feel you filling my holes with your cum, please!”

The fiery redhead pushed back again, taking the dick in her pussy deeper than ever as she silently begged its twin to enter her. At last, it pushed forward, pushing against the tight rim of her hold for a moment before sliding through, coating her hole with its sweet juices as she let out a muffled scream of pleasure. She could feel the two cocks inside her, stretching her, rubbing against each other through her walls, seeming to touch a new nerve with every thrust, and before long her dirty talk had been reduced to senseless moans and screams of pleasure. They worked together, one pushing deep into her as the other pulled back so that she was always full of cock, and she could feel herself rapidly approaching a second orgasm as they pounded her from behind, her loud moans and grunts carrying through the night air. 

She regained the use of her mouth as she felt the two members, impossibly hard, beginning to pulse within her, crying “Fucking cum in me!” before they filled both her holes with wet heat, pushing her over the edge as her arse and pussy clamped around them, tightening until their juices began seeping out of both holes and down her thighs. Finally exhausted, the Gryffindor collapsed, feeling her holes gape as the two cocks pulled out of her, unconscious to the vines that wrapped around her in a tight shelter.


	5. Luna

Having Seen herself doing exactly this weeks ago, Luna wasn’t surprised in the slightest by the effect of the fruit upon her body - she’d foregone wearing underwear that night for this very reason. Sometimes, the Inner Eye was very useful indeed. Stepping forward, she tapped her toe twice upon an exposed root before her and smiled serenely as it immediately wrapped around her ankle and pulled her down into the earth.

The cocoon of roots opened around her to reveal a small room, lit by small glowing bulbs hanging on roots from the ceiling. A rope of smooth, twisted roots was strung across the room at waist height, with seven larger knots evenly spaced across it, about a foot apart, and it was with this rope between her legs that Luna was deposited into the room. Immediately, roots wrapped around her hands, tying them together behind her and below the rope, and more rose from the ground to twist around her ankles. She was stuck - she could manage only a slow shuffle, her tied hands forced her to thrust her chest into the air, and worst of all, the rope between her thighs rubbed against her pussy with every movement she made. As she stood for a moment in shock, a long, thin root shot out of the ground and caned her across her pale arse - even with her skirt in the way, it stung, and pushed her forward a few shuffling steps, making the rope rub across her inner thighs and pussy lips. She stopped again, and a moment later another root emerged and struck her again, making her cry out and shuffle another step. There was only one thing for it, then - forward, across the whole room.

With each step, the rope teased her, tickling at her thighs and pussy, but she bit her lip and kept up a constant pace until she reached the first knot. Daunted by its size, she paused, incurring another sharp snap from the roots which pushed her against it. Immediately, she cried out - the knot rubbed against her clit and pushed apart her pussy lips, making sparks of pleasure shoot through her with each tiny movement. She tried to lean forward so she could walk faster, but her bound hands lifted the rope behind her, pushing the knot harder into her cunt so that she gasped aloud. 

Finally, she shuffled off the first knot, and immediately roots sprung from the ceiling and floor to pull at her shirt and skirt - by the time she was halfway to the second knot, she was completely naked, her pale skin glowing in the soft light. She shivered from the cold, her skin pricking into goosebumps, and now the tips of her waist-length hair tickled at her lower back. The second knot, though just as large as the first, was less of a challenge now that she had conquered one, and she knew now not to lean forward and raise the rope beneath her.

The petite blonde crossed it with a small moan, and again as she passed it roots sprang out from the dark soil. Roots tickled and dragged across her skin; under her pointed breasts, across her smooth stomach, down her spine, across her pebbled nipples. She moaned and shivered, desperately hoping for and end to the teasing, but she dared not halt her slow shuffle across the rope no matter how much the rope rubbed gently at her most sensitive part. The Ravenclaw’s pink pussy and nipples were aching for proper attention, for something more than the gentle teasing of the roots, and she eagerly pushed herself over the third knot in anticipation for what new change would occur once she’d crossed it. 

More, thicker roots crept from the walls and ceiling, joining the ones that tickled her skin: two coiled around her breasts, lifting them high and squeezing them, before looping around her throat just tightly enough that she couldn’t ignore it; one wrapped around her long hair near its roots, tugging on it gently; one wrapped around her waist and hooked under her handcuffs, lifting them every few paces so that the rope pushed harder against her pussy and rubbed against her arsehole. Desperate now for release, she bit her lip and doubled her pace, charging over the fourth knot before she slowed and waited for her next torture.

This time, a single long, thick root descended from the ceiling in front of the young Seer, its tip peeling back to reveal smooth green flesh underneath the rough bark. She watched the thing, which looked to her like a large penis, carefully as it approached her, pausing when it was just an inch from her face. Immediately, the root around her neck tightened and another struck her across her bare rear, making her cry out as she lurched forward - and the moment her lips parted, the green shaft before her pushed into her mouth. Tasting the sweet juices that coated it, the blonde began to suck it eagerly, wrapping her long tongue around it as she shuffled on. It gently fucked her mouth, pushing against the inside of her cheek, and she felt it begin to throb as she approached the fifth knot.

The root around her waist lifted her hands again, making the knot press against Luna’s clit and into her pussy so that she moaned into the dick in her mouth as she crossed it. The thing pulsed faster before shooting a load of sweet, creamy liquid onto her tongue and pulling out of her mouth with a gentle pop. As she looked at it, another root rose from the ceiling - this one ending in a wide, flat paddle. It swooped down behind her, and with a sharp crack it struck her round arse, making her cry out. The stinging had barely died down when the paddle struck again, now on her other cheek. And again, almost immediately, on the first. And again. And again. And again. Her cheeks were burning by the time she reached the sixth knot, and the blonde sighed in relief as the root slid back into the earth once it was rubbing her pussy lips.

Once she crossed it, however, two more roots descended from the ceiling - these once identical to the first, peeling back to reveal long, green members of their own. The three supple roots circled around her head before one darted down towards her - she opened her mouth instinctively, and it pushed past her lips and to the back of her mouth, making her eyes water, before it pulled out. The pale Ravenclaw barely had time to recover her breath before a second was thrusting into her mouth, coating her tongue with its sweet juices and then sliding back out, to be replaced by the third, which fucked her mouth roughly and made her cough and gag when it slid out. After that it was a blur of cock for Luna; the three kept rotating, thrusting into her mouth - sometimes rough and deep, sometimes gently - and through all of it she kept shuffling forward, along the torturous rope that had tickled and teased her through it all. 

As she reached the seventh and final knot, two of the smooth dicks thrusted into her mouth together, spreading her lips so wide she thought they must split and remaining deep in her throat until her eyes streamed with tears and her face turned red. They pulled out and she lurched forward, coughing and spitting, involuntarily pulling the rope up roughly behind her to shove the knot harshly against first her pussy, then her arsehole. Another step, and she was over the final knot - immediately it fell, withdrawing back into the wall, and the bindings around her hands and feet unwound. She let out a moan, in equal parts relief and desperate need, and looked up at the three long cocks that still hung from the ceiling.

“Please…” the blonde Ravenclaw held out her arms and spread her legs where she stood, and immediately thick roots wrapped around them, lifting her spread-eagle into the air. One of the stiff members descended to her head, and she eagerly took it into her mouth, sucking desperately on it, moaning at its sweet taste as she wrapped her tongue around it. The second trailed up her flat stomach to her heaving breasts which, though not large, were pushed together by the roots that wrapped around them. It began fucking her soft tits roughly as smaller roots tugged at her hard nipples, making her groan in ecstasy. The third dropped down to her aching cunt and immediately thrust its length into her wet heat, making her scream around the cock in her mouth as it pounded roughly into her, spreading her open and rubbing every inch of her insides. 

The muscles of her arms and legs, unable to move, clenched spasmodically as she reached new heights of ecstasy, feeling her orgasm growing closer and closer until finally, shuddering uncontrollably, she let out a long scream as her pussy clenched hard around the cock that slammed like a piston into her. The three long members came with her, the first two coating her face and tits with their thick, creamy loads while the third plunged deep into her cunt and filled her with pure heat. Closing her eyes, she felt a mass of roots envelope her in a soft cocoon before she passed out.


	6. Padma and Parvati

The Patil twins, hands still entwined as they tasted the sweet red fruits, immediately turned to look at each other, each seeing their twin’s eyes darken with lust. Fire coursed through them both, pooling low in their bellies, and each could feel the waves of arousal flowing from the other. They stepped forward in unison, every action the pair made smooth and graceful in its synchronisation; reaching around the other’s waist, unzipping each other’s skirts, stepping smoothly out of the falling garments to reveal their long, dark legs and round, firm arses, into which disappeared the strings of matching lacy thongs - one red, one blue. Four branches swept down to meet them, and the girls stopped to wait for it, taking the moment to turn and lock lips in a passionate, practised kiss, undoing each others shirt buttons as they were lifted into the air.

By the time the vines had set them down on a woven platform of branches and vines, the two girls were clad only in their matching lacy undergarments, their luscious arses and perky breasts displayed for any who could have seen them. Parvati kissed down her sister’s neck, nibbling on the sensitive spot at her collar bone, with one hand cupping her sister’s large rear and the other rubbing her through her blue panties. Her sister moaned as she cupped the Gryffindor’s breasts over her red bra, squeezing and massaging them as she knew her sister liked, and had nudged one thigh between her sister’s. Both were moaning and panting with arousal as they kissed again, wet heat building between their thighs as they built off each other’s need. So consumed where they that they didn’t notice the long, supple branch rising next to them which peeled back to reveal a smooth, green cock, glistening with oil. Until, that is it gently pushed between their locked lips.

Surprised only for a moment, the dusky twins quickly took to covering the long member with their lips and tongues once they tasted its sweet juices, occasionally meeting at its tip to kiss before taking turns plunging it as far down their throats as they could manage. Both were grateful for the summer nights they’d spent taking turns trying to take their shared thick, black dildo into their throats, practising relaxing their muscles and allowing it to slide easily down without resistance. Their hands remained on each other, roving over breasts, down waists to cup arses, brushing across hips to tease covered pussies. 

As the green dick began to throb, the two locked eyes for a moment, communicating silently as only they could, before pulling away together, each reaching around their sister to unclasp each other’s bras to reveal twin sets of round, firm orbs tipped by dark nipples. A short moment of intimacy between the two, a quick enflamed kiss and a brush of breast against heaving breast, was all they allowed themselves before turning back to the waiting cock. Smiling, Parvati reached out and grasped it, drawing it between the two of them so that it stood vertically with its tip pointing skyward. The girls crowded close to it, inhaling its sweet scent and licking its tip gently as they each cupped their round breasts and pressed them against its length, treating the stiff member to a sexual attack few ever experienced. The cock began to thrust through their tits, coating them in a mixture of its scented juices and the twins’ saliva. Amazingly supple, it was able to manoeuvre itself so that it pushed into one of their hot, wet mouths as it rose, alternating with each thrust. Again, it began to throb and pulse until, with a final jerk, it spurted its warm, sticky seed up and onto their tits and faces, covering them. Sharing another passionate kiss, the twins began to lick at the juices covering each other, moaning in delight at the combination of the sweetness of the liquid and the saltiness of their skin. 

The two fell to their knees, each with one thigh against the other’s wet heat, as they lost themselves in each other. Parvati pushed her sister onto her back, leaving a trail of hot kisses down her body as she edged closer and closer to the Ravenclaw’s soaked panties. Smirking at her sister’s plaintive moans, the girl began kissing and gently nipping her sister’s inner thighs, her round arse raised in the air as she buried her head between her sister’s legs. As she began to slowly draw the blue panties down her sister’s long legs, two branches approached them, each peeling back to reveal their shining green shafts; one from behind Parvati, the other from above Padma’s head. The supple vines reached them as the Gryffindor’s tongue touched her sister’s wet pussy, eliciting moans from them both which turned to gasps when they felt the two new shafts brushing against their skin. A tangle of twigs made quick work of her red panties before the first slid smoothly into Parvati’s raised pussy, making her moan into her sister’s cunt, while the other pushed itself into the Ravenclaw’s open mouth, muffling her grunts and whines. Padma, however, soon pulled the long cock out of her mouth.

“Let me… Let me taste you!” She gasped out, beckoning her sister with a wide-eyed stare. Parvati, understanding immediately, twisted her body so that her dripping cunt hovered over her sister’s head while hers remained buried between the other girl’s legs. The two green shafts, both robbed suddenly of their playthings, paused for a moment before approaching again - now, the one that had occupied Padma’s mouth thrusted into Parvati’s swollen pussy, while that which had been fucking Parvati began stretching Padma’s tight inner walls. If the dusky sisters were phased by this, they didn’t show it - both continued licking and sucking expertly at each other’s cunts, occasionally lowering a hand to their own breasts to twist and pull at their dark nipples, making them hard and pointed. 

The feeling of their clits being expertly rubbed by a soft tongue while a long, thick cock plunged deep into their cunts, rubbing against every nerve as their tight walls clenched around them, was incredible, and both girls felt their orgasms building, the ball of muscle deep in their bellies tightening until it felt like a pool of heat within them. Padma grasped her sister’s round arse with her slim fingers, pulling her sister’s cunt more forcefully down into her mouth, desperate to taste more of her sweet cunt mixed with the green cock’s juices. At last, the pressure within them grew to an unbearable level, and the two girls cried out as they reached simultaneous orgasm, muscles clenching tight around the thick shafts that thrusted into them. The green dicks that stuffed them erupted soon after, filling them with hot juices that spilled out of their pussies and into open mouths as the cocks retreated. Parvati righted herself, tucking her head under her sister’s chin as the two tangled their arms and legs together and drifted off.


	7. Daphne

As she tasted the sweet juices of the small fruit, Daphne felt herself grow instantly aroused - though really, she’d been quite aroused already, by her short stint with Malfoy before leaving the castle and by the attractive girls undressing around her. Now, however, she was helpless to her arousal, craving a cock in all her holes, a woman’s lips between her thighs, to be covered in hot cum, to orgasm again and again until she couldn’t stand it any more. She strode forward, ripping open her blouse in a spray of buttons to reveal large, pale breasts encased in a lacy black demi-bra. Her skirt was next, unzipped and dropped to the floor to reveal matching boy-short panties with garters holding up her fishnet stockings. With her long legs, hourglass figure and ivory skin, the blonde Slytherin was a vision of sexual fantasy as she strutted purposefully towards the hulking tree.

She reached the great trunk without being touched by the whiplike branches that had plucked up her companions and paused in front of it, looking for some hint as to what to do, to why her libido had guided her here. All that caught her attention was a stiff knob protruding from the tree a little above waist height, about 8 inches long and thicker than her forearm. Guided by instinct, Daphne reached out and grasped its tip lightly with her slim fingers only to pull back quickly when the bark began to split at her touch. The rough layer peeled back to reveal a smooth, green shaft protruding from the tree’s trunk, in an unmistakable imitation of a dick. 

The busty blonde dropped to her knees before the tree, grasping it’s stiff cock and immediately taking it into her mouth, her plump lips wrapping perfectly around it as she bobbed her head along its length. She took it deeper and deeper as she expertly sucked it, feeling the tip graze against the back of her mouth as she took it down her throat. With her tongue, she teased its underside, coaxing more of its sweet precum for her to taste. She reached automatically for a ballsack, but was disappointed - her hand wrapped instead around the few inches of green cock that didn’t fit down her throat, pumping it quickly. 

Her arousal getting the better of her, the Slytherin reached her other hand down to rub against her wet pussy, but found herself grasping something else - leaning back off the sweet cock, she looked down to see a thick root protruding from the ground, its own bark peeling back to reveal another stiff member pointing up between her legs. Grinning slyly and biting her lip, Daphne guided the second cock to her covered pussy, grinding softly against it as she took the first back between her talented lips. The sensation of one dick rubbing against her wet pussy and clit made her groan around the other, and under her ministrations, the warm shaft throbbed once before shooting its thick load down her throat, eliciting a moan of satisfaction from the girl. 

The cock between her legs began pushing more insistently at her covered pussy as she rubbed herself against its length, until suddenly a wave of smaller roots burst from the ground and climbed up her milky thighs to hook around her lacy panties, pulling at them until they were torn apart. Immediately, the thick member thrusted into her, making her scream as her cunt was spread around it. She clutched the wide trunk before her as she writhed in pleasure, humping the long cock desperately in her search for release. The vines around her thighs tightened as it pumped into her faster, helping the curvaceous blonde to meet it thrust for thrust as she was fucked roughly from below. She was rapidly approaching orgasm - the sensation of being taken so wildly, in the open air where anyone could see, by a tree, made every sensation, every touch, twice as erotic. She felt the root cum before she did - it throbbed inside her before filling her with its hot juices, and when her pussy clenched in sudden orgasm around it they came flowing out and down her thighs. 

The sexy Slytherin’s breasts heaved as she panted, leaning against the trunk in front of her, before looking up at the erect cock sticking out from the tree with a sly grin. As if reading her mind, vines descended from above to wrap around her torso and thighs, lifting her up and away from the stiff root below her. Her long legs were spread wide as she hovered before the giant cock before her before being gently pulled towards it, feeling its wide tip spread her pussy lips before it sank slowly inside her. Her greedy cunt eagerly took the huge shaft to its base, her legs around the tree’s trunk, before she was slowly pulled off until only the dick’s engorged tip remaining inside her. As she took it, inch by delicious inch, for the second time, her lacy bra was snapped off by a vine behind her, letting her perky tits burst out. Her pink nipples, already pointed from the cold, grew harder as small vines wrapped around them, tugging upwards gently and making her moan. 

She began to be pulled faster onto the big cock, her pelvis hitting its base with a thud each time it was plunged into her, each shift of its wide length feeling as though she were taking it for the first time. The girl gasped as she felt something new slide between her round arsecheeks as she slid down the cock’s length - twisting her head, she saw that the thick root protruding from the ground had followed her into the air. As she came to a stop with the trunk’s cock almost out of her stretched cunt, she felt the lower shaft’s tip against her puckered arsehole, wetting it with her pussy juices and its own sweet liquid. This time, when the branches around her began pulling her down onto the trunk’s long cock, she felt the wide root spreading her second hole as it forced its way inside. The two cocks pushed deep into the Slytherin, making her scream in pleasurable pain as she was stretched wider than ever before. 

Now, her big tits bouncing as she was shafted by two thick cocks, Daphne was approaching orgasm faster than ever before; she grunted and gasped with each deep thrust into her, letting the tree pound her with its two huge dicks. She came a second time, her arse and pussy clenching and squeezing and begging for more as she was pulled again and again into the tree, its unrelenting thrusts rubbing against every inch of her insides. Her eyes closed, she didn’t notice the long branch descending from the canopy above and peeling back to reveal a third dick until it pushed into her open mouth, muffling her screams of ecstasy. Immediately, she began sucking it, wrapping her plump lips around the thick member and lavishing it with her talented tongue as she took it down her throat. The sultry blonde was being fucked on both ends, spit-roasted by three cocks, and she was loving it. 

The sensation was almost too much for Daphne, and she felt another orgasm hit her as the three cocks frantically thrusted into her at an unceasing pace, making her back arch and her holes constrict. More roots burst from the ground, more branches descended, all of them surrounding the girl as the tree took her forcefully - occasionally they would smack against her face and throat, her waist and breasts, or push themselves into her hands to be stroked by the desperate Slytherin. At long last, she felt the long dicks in her holes throbbing before they each plunged deep, deep inside her and began pumping her full of their hot, sweet seed. The cocks around her, tied to the same great tree, began shooting their juices onto her tits, stomach, and face, covering her thoroughly in their cum. At the feeling of their sticky cum all over her body, she let out one final moan as she came again before she was surrounded by branches and everything faded to black.


End file.
